1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile audio playback devices, and more particularly to audio playback devices that are controlled in part by external conditions such as their location, the time of day, traffic conditions or weather.
2. Description of the Related Art
AM/FM radios, HD radios, GPS navigational devices, satellite radios, MP3 players, and DVD players, CD players, are relatively common devices used in motor vehicles. When a song or a recording is played on such devices, it typically continues to play until the end of the song or the recording is reached or until the operator intervenes and manually terminates the song or the recording.
It is generally believed that devices operated in a motor vehicle, such as cellular telephones, PDA's, MP3 players and radios, are distracting to drivers while driving and a major cause of motor vehicle accidents. In response, many municipalities have promulgating rules and regulations to prevent such devices from being operated by the driver while driving.
Aggressive driving and road rage are major concerns of law enforcement and transportation safety officials. Heavy congestion and stress are believed to be two possible causes of these types of behavior. It is postulated by the inventor that certain types of music may be able to reduce stress and reduce these types of behaviors.
Commuters who drive to and from work each work day typically do so at the same times of day. The commuter soon learns which radio programs are available at these times. In many instances, the radio programs that the commuter mostly enjoys are not available during the commute times. Many resourceful commuters have begun to record programs on their home computers connected to the World Wide Web and then transfer them onto an audio playback device for playback later in their motor vehicles. Unfortunately, the selection of different files and operation of these audio playback devices can also be distracting.
What is needed is an audio playback device that can be used to store selected audio files that can be automatically played back or at different selected times according to external conditions, such as the location, the time of day, traffic conditions and weather.